NCIS' Got Talent!
by MM-UP
Summary: What happens when Abby takes care of her cousin's karaoke machine for a week...
1. Abby

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

**Rating: **K for now, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS isn't mine. Neither are the movies and songs mentioned in the text.

* * *

Chapter 1- Abby

"Abby?"

"Hey Nick, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Listen, I'm going to Hawaii for a week and I've just bought a new karaoke machine."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was quite expensive, so I don't wanna leave it in my appartment while I'm on holiday. Could you look after it for that time?"

There was a moment of silence. "Can I try it?"

"...Okay. But don't break it."

"I won't. Thanks and have a nice time on Hawaii!"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye!" Nick hung up.

* * *

Abby's home, Washington D.C., the next day (Sunday)

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto was standing in her living room, looking at her cousin's karaoke machine. _It'd be much more reasonable to keep it in my lab, _she thought. _First, I spend a lot more time in there than in here, and second, I won't have to think of reasons to why I suddenly wanna invite everyone to my home._

* * *

NCIS base, Monday morning

Abby had managed to drag the karaoke machine into her lab without anyone noticing it. Once there, she had placed the large black box on an empty table, locked the door (which she normally didn't do, but she didn't want anyone to find out about this new piece of technology in her lab... not yet), and recorded herself singing 'The Element Song':

* * *

There's antimony,arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium

And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium,  
And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,  
And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium,  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium

And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium,  
And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zink, and rhodium,  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Havard  
And there may be many others, but they haven't been discavard.

* * *

Abby stopped the recording and unlocked the lab door. _One done, five to go. Let's see who comes down here first, _she thought, smirking. _I'd better be prepared for a long discussion, just in case it's Gibbs._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for cliffhanger. Keep reading.


	2. McGee

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

Chapter 2- McGee

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Abby's lab, still Monday morning

"Abby?"

No reaction.

"ABBY?!"

The music was turned off. "Stop yelling McGee, I heard you the first time. What've you got?"

Special Agent Timothy McGee placed a plastic bag on the table. "Our dead Marine's laptop... that is, what the fire in his house left of it."

"Okay. See that black box over there, McGee?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's my cousin's karaoke machine. He said as long as I'm careful, I could try it while he's on Hawaii."

"And why exactly are you keeping it in your lab?"

"One, I spend way more time in here than at my home. Two, I thought I'd have a little fun with it."

_Oh-oh..._ "What kind of fun?"

"Well, I've already recorded myself singing a song." Abby put extra emphasis on the word '**myself**' and waited for McGee to realize what it meant. She didn't have to wait for long:

"What... Abby, you want me to sing some stupid karaoke song?"

"Not some stupid song, you can pick a song you like."

"Oh, thanks", McGee growled. "Abby, you know this is your lab, right? Your workplace, supervised by video!"

In response, Abby brushed past him and locked the door. "The hard way. You won't get out of here till you've sung something."

McGee sighed. "Okay. But just 'cause I need to go to the bathroom really bad!"

"Then you better pick a short song", Abby recommended cheerfully, standing next to the karaoke machine.

"Ha ha, very funny. Okay, I've got a song."

* * *

My Bonnie is over the ocean,  
my Bonnie is over the sea,  
my Bonnie is over the ocean,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me.

Bring back, bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me, to me,  
bring back, bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me.

Last night as I lay on my pillow,  
last night as I lay on my bed,  
I stuck my feet out of the window-  
in the morning my neighbors were dead.

Bring back, bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me, to me,  
bring back, bring back,  
oh bring back my Bonnie to me.

The winds have blown over the ocean,  
the winds have blown over the sea,  
the winds have blown over the ocean,  
and brought back my Bonnie to me.

* * *

"See, it wasn't that bad", Abby remarked when the song was over. She walked to the door to unlock it, but stopped halfway and turned around. "Last time I heard that song, there weren't any dead neighbors in it."

"That's the Boy Scout's version. Now please unlock that door, I need to pee!"

Once the door was open, McGee practically stormed out, leaving a rather happy Abby behind him. _Two done, four to go._

* * *

**A/N: **Are you wondering what Abby's going to do with the records of her coworkers singing songs? Don't worry, she'll tell in the end :).


	3. Tony

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

Chapter 3- Tony

**Rating: **K+ for some 'bad words'.

**A/N: **So here's chapter 3 (out of 6). I still don't own NCIS or the songs mentioned in the text.

* * *

Abby's lab, Tuesday morning

"Hey Abby, Probie said that yesterday, you didn't let him outta here till he'd sung a song?"

"Morning Tony. Yeah, I did, but only after I'd asked him politely and he said no."

"And why exactly do you wanted him to sing?"

Abby made a mysterious face. "You'll see at the end of the week."

"Okay..." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo's mobile beeped. "It's Gibbs, I gotta go."

Abby quickly blocked Tony's way. "Gibbs can wait a sec. I need you to sing first."

Tony tried to get past the Goth scientist, but it didn't work. "Abby. This is Gibbs we're talking about. Gibbs doesn't wait."

"Don't worry, he will." Abby took her own mobile, typed something and then showed the screen to Tony: _I wanna show Tony something in my lab, he's gonna be there in five._

Tony growled. "Fine. But I'll blame you if he slaps me for that!"

"I can live with that." Abby shrugged, walked over to the table with the karaoke machine on it and switched it on. "Pick a song you like."

Only a few seconds later, Tony looked up. "Okay, I've got one."

"Good. See the green button that says, 'Start'?"

"Yep... Wait." Tony's finger stopped a millimeter in front of the button. "Can you lock the door? I don't want Gibbs walking in."

"Sure." Abby locked the lab door and Tony pressed the Start button:

* * *

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle, and even highjack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
Aye! but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, YO HO!

* * *

Just at the last, 'YO HO!", someone knocked on the door really loud. "Abbs? What're you and DiNozzo doin' in there?"

Abby quickly went to unlock the door while Tony switched the karaoke machine off. "Hey boss, Abby just wanted to show me something", he tried to explain, but Gibbs shook his head: "Rule Number Seven, DiNozzo."

_Damn, which one was that? _The only rule Tony really knew because he sometimes found it extremely difficult to obey was Number Twelve, 'Never date a coworker'. But Seven?

"Always be specific when you lie", Gibbs pointed out as if he'd read Tony's mind. "So what were you two doin' there?"

"Well, I'm looking after my cousin's karaoke machine while he's on holiday and I talked Tony into trying it", Abby admitted. "Are you gonna slap me now?"

"You want me to do it?"

"No!... Oh. Rhetorical question. I'll call you when I've found something."

Watching the two agents walk off- Tony carefully staying away from Gibbs to avoid getting headslapped-, Abby smiled into her Caf-Pow mug. _Three done, three to go. Well, maybe four to go, Gibbs' stubbornness counts for two._

* * *

**A/N: **So Abby's recorded herself, Tony, and McGee singing. That leaves Ziva, Ducky, and Gibbs- halfway through! :)


	4. Ziva

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

Chapter 4- Ziva 

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Same as in the last three chapters.

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for Season 7.

* * *

Abby's lab, Tuesday afternoon

_Oh, it's Ziva, _Abby noticed when she turned around at the sound of the door opening. _Guess that's gonna be an easy one... though she can be almost as stubborn as Gibbs when she doesn't want to do something. _"Hey Ziva."

"Hello Abby. I have got some fingerprints from our suspect." Ziva held up a plastic bag with a paper coffee mug in it.

"Oh, great. Put it on the table, I'm still working on our dead Marine's laptop but... Actually, I was talking about the other table."

"Well Abby, you have to admit that there are many tables in your lab", Ziva remarked, placing the wrapped coffee mug on the table right behind Abby.

"Yeah, sorry. I should've said, 'the table that hasn't any big black box on it' ".

"What is that black box, anyway?"

"My cousin's karaoke machine."

"Oh, the one I am able to kill people with", Ziva stated. Noticing the shocked expression on Abby's face, she explained: "Tony's words, not mine. He told me, 'Abby's got some crazy black box in her lab, she says it's a karaoke machine but I'm not so sure 'bout that, it looks more like something you could kill people with'."

_That doesn't mean much, Ziva David can kill people with almost everything, _Abby thought. _In fact, my next words could be my last ones... _"You wanna try it? Singing, of course, not killing someone with it", she added quickly.

Ziva smiled. "I am not going to kill you, Abby", she assured the Goth scientist, making Abby smile as well: "Thank you very much, Ziva. What about the other thing? You wanna sing?"

"...Okay. But could you lock the door? I am sure Gibbs would not approve of walking in and finding me singing a song."

* * *

"No, I don't think he would." Abby went to lock the lab door. When she turned back to Ziva, the not-yet-NCIS-agent-but-not-anymore-Mossad-liaison- officer had already switched the karaoke machine on and was looking through the list of songs offered.

"What is 'Animaniacs'?", she asked.

"An animated cartoon from the '90s."

"And why is it on a karaoke machine?"

"Oh, the're lots of songs from movies or TV series on it."

Ziva smiled: "And Tony picked one of them, yes?"

"Well, he didn't pick a song from a movie, but a song a series of movies is based on."

"Which one?"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me", Abby sang in response.

"I am sorry?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean... Savvy? Uh, never mind. Have you picked a song?"

"Yes, one by those Animaniacs. It is about the US state capitals, that might be useful for my citizenship test."

* * *

Baton Rouge, Lousiana, Indianapolis, Indiana,  
and Columbus is the capital of Ohio,  
There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana,  
then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho.

Texas has Austin, then we go north  
to Massachusetts' Boston and Albany, New York  
Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C.  
Santa Fe, New Mexiko, and Nashville, Tennessee.

Trenton's in New Jersey north of Jefferson, Missouri,  
you've got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre,  
Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine  
and here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware.

Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt  
to Montpelier, which is up in Vermont,  
Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall,  
and Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St Paul.

Juneau's in Alaska, an there's Lincoln in Nebraska,  
and it's Raleigh out in North Carolina and then  
there's Madison, Wisconsin, and Olympia in Washington,  
Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan.

Here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy,  
Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois,  
South Carolina with Columbia down the way,  
and Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.

Cheyenne is in Wyoming, and perhaps you make your home  
in Salt Lake City out in Utah, were the buffalo roam,  
Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota,  
and you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home.

Salem in Oregon, from there we join  
Little Rock in Arkansas, Iowa's got Des Moines,  
Sacramento, California, Oklahoma, and its City,  
Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City.

That's all the capitals there are!

* * *

"Maybe you should learn that song by heart and just sing it when they ask you about US geography in your test", Abby suggested when the song was over.

"Yes, maybe... By the way, why do you make all your coworkers sing songs?"

Abby made the same mysterious face that Tony had gotten in response to the same question a few hours before. "You'll see on Friday." _And I mean Friday. Don't you dare use your Mossad interrogation techniques on me and make me tell you now!_

Right then (fortunately for Abby), Ziva's phone beeped. "Gibbs. We have another victim." And with that, she quickly left, leaving a rather happy Abby behind. _Four done, Ducky and Gibbs to go. Ducky should be an easy one, just need to find a Scottish folk song or something for him to sing. Gibbs'll be way harder to convince, but my project won't work without him. So what am I gonna do?_

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that's the question... Maybe it's enough if Gibbs doesn't sing, but just talks or provides the beat to the others' songs by slapping the back of Tony's head? Just kidding (Dear Tony DiNozzo fangirls, please don't hate me for that! ;-)


	5. Ducky & JP

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

Chapter 5- Ducky & J.P.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **So here's chapter 5 out of 6 or 7 (more probably 6).

If you wanna know who J.P. is, read camcampgirl's review for ch. 4 of this story or simply read till the end of this chapter ;).

* * *

Abby's lab, Wednesday morning

"Abby, have you seen Mr Palmer?", NCIS pathologist Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard asked when he stepped into the room. His assistant Jimmy Palmer was usually on time, but this morning he wasn't, meaning Ducky had to bring whatever evidence he had found to Abby's lab himself.

"No, sorry... Maybe he's still with his girlfriend? I'm sure he'll be there soon. So, what've you got for me?"

Ducky placed a small glass container on the table next to Abby. "This bullet was stuck in our second victim's chest. Can you find out which gun it was fired from?"

Abby feigned offense. "Ducky! Of course I can... well, at least I can try."

"I know you can do it." Ducky smiled, looked around the room and spotted the black box on one of the tables. "Is that your famous karaoke machine?"

"Yeah, erm, no. It's my cousin's, I'm just looking after it while he's on Hawaii."

"Oooh, Hawaii... I've been there, too."

"Really?"

"It was many years ago, but I still remember the woman I met there... What was her name again? Oh, Maria, right."

Abby grinned. "Maria. Some exotic Hawaiian beauty, huh?"

"Not exotic at all, she was from Edinburgh. But you were right about the beauty part."

"And after a few cocktails, you two ended up singing, 'Auld Lang Syne', on the beach, right?"

"Not quite. We only had one cocktail each and then joined a group of Scottish travelers in singing, 'Scotland the Brave'. Unfortunately, we were told to leave the beach after the first stanza because some people apparently didn't like the sound of our bagpipes."

Abby went over to the karaoke machine and switched it on. "You wanna sing the rest of it while you're waiting for Jimmy? I kinda like bagpipe music."

"Yes, why not? But I don't need the lyrics, I know them by heart."

_Of course he does. _"Okay Ducky, there you go", Abby agreed before pressing the, 'Start', button:

* * *

Hark when the night is falling  
Hear! hear the pipes are calling,  
Loudly and proudly calling,  
Down thro' the glen.  
There where the hills are sleeping,  
Now feel the blood a-leaping,  
High as the spirits  
of the old Highland men.

Towering in gallant fame,  
Scotland my mountain hame,  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave,

Land of my high endeavour,  
Land of the shining river,  
Land of my heart forever,  
Scotland the brave.

High in the misty Highlands,  
Out by the purple islands,  
Brave are the hearts that beat  
Beneath Scottish skies.  
Wild are the winds to meet you,  
Staunch are the friends that greet you,  
Kind as the love that shines  
from fair maiden's eyes.

Towering in gallant fame,  
Scotland my mountain hame,  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave,

Land of my high endeavour,  
Land of the shining river,  
Land of my heart forever,  
Scotland the brave.

Far off in sunlit places,  
Sad are the Scottish faces,  
Yearning to feel the kiss  
Of sweet Scottish rain.  
Where tropic skies are beaming,  
Love sets the heart a-dreaming,  
Longing and dreaming for the homeland again.

Towering in gallant fame,  
Scotland my mountain hame,  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave,

Land of my high endeavour,  
Land of the shining river,  
Land of my heart forever,  
Scotland the brave.

* * *

"Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy Palmer was standing in the lab door. "Sorry I'm late, I was with Breena and..."

"It's okay, Mr Palmer. Believe it or not, there was a time when I was young as well. Plus I also had a little fun with Abigail's karaoke machine while I was waiting."

"Really?" Jimmy would never have picked the doctor for someone who enjoyed karaoke. "What, uh, did you sing?"

"Scotland the Brave", Abby replied in Ducky's place. "Guess no one was really surprised 'bout that... Now that you're already here, d'you wanna sing a song, too?"

Jimmy glanced at Ducky before turning back to Abby. "Well, yes, but since I'm already late..."

"Don't worry Mr Palmer, I'm sure our dead Marine will forgive us for spending five minutes enjoying a little music before starting his autopsy."

Jimmy swallowed and went over to the table with the karaoke machine on it. "Okay. Fair warning though, I'm not exactly a great singer."

"Well, that's not the point of karaoke anyway, it's all about having fun", Abby calmed him down. "Have you picked a song?"

"Yeah." Jimmy suddenly smiled, causing Abby to rise her eyebrows in question. "Oh, I just remembered that lecture about lung diseases in medical school where the professor suddenly ran out of the room screaming." With that, he pressed the, 'Start', button:

* * *

I've been afraid of big words since I was a kid  
I thought that I'd get over it, somehow I never did  
Usually it's no big deal, but every now and then  
you're audaciously loquacious- ahhh!  
It kicks in again

I went to a specialist and said, what's wrong with me  
Based upon your test results, it's not hard to see:  
You're afraid of lenghty words, you're not the only one  
Here's what your condition's called, but this won't be much fun:

Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
If you're afraid of big long words, here's one you should know-a:  
Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!

I'm not even joking, believe it or not  
Though it's absurd, that's the word, I don't like it a lot  
There's one thing I know for sure, so listen if you please:  
Whoever came up with the word did not have the disease!

Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
If you're afraid of big long words, here's one you should know-a:  
Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!

I was in my science class when I started screaming  
it was 'cause of a video  
the teacher was streaming  
It was about a lung disease, I hope they all get better,  
but whoever named it gave it way too many letters!

(I mean really, who would name a disease  
Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis?)  
Not very sensitive to people who have

Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia  
If you're afraid of big long words, here's one you should know-a:  
Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!

Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!

* * *

"So your professor was scared of long words and ran out screaming when he tried to tell his students about this ultra-microscopic-volcano disease", Abby stated the obvious when the song was over.

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. And yes, that's exactly what happened... But now I really have to start working."

Ducky nodded. "I'm afraid our newest autopsy guest is calling."

* * *

When Ducky and Jimmy had left, Abby allowed herself a small victory dance. _Almost done, the only one missing is Gibbs. If I can record him today, I'll have tomorrow to arrange everything so that I'll be able to show them my surprise on Friday. Maybe I should invite Nick, too- it's his karaoke machine after all. But now I really have to start working._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys, there'll be one more chapter with Gibbs singing and Abby revealing her surprise... or maybe two separate chapters, one about Gibbs and one about Abby's surprise. But I think there'll be just one.


	6. Gibbs

**NCIS' Got Talent!**

Chapter 6- Gibbs

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Abby's lab, Wednesday afternoon

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the lab humming a melody. _What the...?_, Abby thought, _since when does Gibbs hum? And what's that melody, anyway? I know I've heard it before..._

"The Marine Corps' hymn", Gibbs replied to her unspoken question. "So, what did ya find?"

"Well, computer's still running the fingerprints from the coffee mug and I was about to start with the bullet and the victim's laptop."

"Hurry up." Gibbs placed a mug of Caf-Pow on the table and left. Abby waited till she heard the elevator door ding shut, then went over to her cousin's karaoke machine which she'd left switched on after recording Jimmy Palmer singing (She had hoped to talk Gibbs into singing without telling him that his voice was being recorded because had he known that, he'd most definitely not have sung a single note)._ Well, technically he didn't sing, he just hummed. But that's enough._

* * *

Friday morning

"Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you", Abby anounced to Gibbs and his team.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

Gibbs got a little impatient: "Abbs..."

"Fine. Come down to my lab today after work- unless you've got something more important to do."

"Hey, why're you looking at me like that?", Tony protested. "I don't have a date tonight."

"Now that is what I call a real surprise", Ziva said half to herself before looking at Abby: "Does your surprise have something to do with making us all sing karaoke songs the last few days?"

"Erm, yeah." _I have to get outta here before she makes me tell everything and ruin all the fun. _"Well, see ya, I'm gonna tell Ducky."

* * *

Friday evening

The first "guests" to arrive were Ducky and Abby's cousin Nick.

"So the weather on Hawaii was pretty nice, huh?", Abby commented her cousin's tanned arms and face.

"Yeah, it was." Nick looked around and spotted his karaoke machine. "Looks like it still works."

"'Course it does, no need to sound this relieved. We had lots of fun with it."

Before Nick could ask what kind of fun, Gibbs and his team walked into the lab. When everyone had found a place to sit, Abby switched the screen on her lab wall on and the lights off.

"Wow, we're gonna watch a movie", Tony remarked sarcastically. Instead of replying, Abby pressed Play on the screen's remote control and a familiar theme resounded from the speakers, causing Tony to groan: "America's Got Talent? Seriously?- Ouch! Alright boss, I'm gonna be quiet."

When the theme ended, the dark screen lit up and some red and blue letters appeared:

NCIS'

Got

Talent!

The writing faded away and was replaced by an image of Nick's karaoke machine. After a few seconds, there was a sound in the background which everyone except Nick knew very well: The dinging of the elevator that lead down to Abby's lab. Next, Gibbs was shown walking into said lab. When he was inside, the picture froze, some scribbling appeared next to it ('NCIS Karaoke Talent #1') and Gibbs' voice humming the Marine Corps' hymn was heard.

_Well, technically, that wasn't karaoke since there were no lyrics,_ it said on the screen when Gibbs was done. _But we're just getting started..._

* * *

Tony cringed as the writing was replaced by a picture of himself subtitled, 'NCIS Karaoke Talent #2'. "I don't think I wanna listen to myself singing..."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!", Tony's recorded voice resounded from the speakers, causing Gibbs to give him a, 'Really?', look. "'Course not boss, it's just a song", Tony assured him. _And quite a short one, fortunately. Damn, this is even more embarrassing than live karaoke!_

The next NCIS Karaoke Talent was McGee with his interpretation of, 'My Bonnie Is over The Ocean'. "It's the Boy Scout's version", he explained before his coworkers could ask him about the dead neighbors mentioned in the song.

"Really, McScout?", Tony asked sarcastically. "I thought that line came from your own experience..."

"Very funny, Tony. I do wash my feet regularly and I don't stick them out of the window at night."

Tony was about to reply when the image of, 'NCIS Karaoke Talent #4', was shown on the screen and the US Capitals Song tune started playing. "Animaniacs? Nice idea Zee-vah..."

"Tony, I did not pick that song because it was from a TV series, but because I thought it might be useful for my citizenship test."

"Whatever." Tony turned his attention back to the screen just in time to see the photo of, 'Patriotic NCIS Karaoke Talent #5', appear. By the second chorus, everyone was humming or singing along with Ducky's recorded voice- the tune was just too catchy.

"Abigail, had I known that I was going to sing this that day, I'd have worn my kilt", Ducky remarked when the song was over.

"You own one?", Nick asked.

"Of course."

"Wow... I've always wondered what people wear underneath those kilts."

"Nothing", Ducky deadpanned.

"Seriously?!"

They were interrupted by, 'NCIS Karaoke Talent #6', and the Long Word Song. After an initial, "Hippopotomonster... what?", Tony tried to sing along, but gave up at, 'Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis'. "So that's what medical school gets ya, Autopsy Gremlin?", he teased Jimmy. "Long words no one but you understands?"

"I do understand them", Ducky chimed in.

"Yeah, 'cause you went to medical school as well."

"Sshh!"

"Sorry."

The picture of, 'NCIS Karaoke Talent #7', was shown on the screen and the recording of said karaoke talent singing the Element Song started playing.

* * *

_Conclusion: We're not only good at investigating crimes, but also not too bad at singing ;-)_, appeared on the screen when the song was over. A few seconds later, the letters faded away and the credits started rolling across the screen:

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
with  
the USMC hymn_

_Special Agent Tony DiNozzo  
with  
Yo ho, yo ho! A Pirate's Life For Me_

_Special Agent Tim McGee  
with  
My Bonnie Is Over The Ocean (the Boy Scout's version)_

_Special Agent Ziva David  
with  
the US Capitals Song from Animaniacs_

_Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard  
with  
Scotland the Brave_

_Jimmy Palmer  
with  
the Long Word Song_

_Abby Sciuto  
with  
The Element Song_

_Special thanks to_

_my cousin Nick_

_for allowing me to use his karaoke machine_

_powered by: Caf-Pow!_

Everyone smiled at the last line, but Tony quickly made a serious face again: "Don't even think of uploading this on Youtube, Abby."

"But YouTube is full of karaoke videos."

"Yeah, but not of karaoke videos featuring federal agents", Gibbs pointed out.

"Alright, I won't upload it", Abby gave in. "Who wants to have a copy of the DVD instead?"

* * *

THE END


End file.
